


桃子

by L_Ocean_X



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, CMBYN桃子梗, M/M, Underage - Freeform, WW1时期, cum in mouth, hands free, no-magic world, sucking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ocean_X/pseuds/L_Ocean_X
Summary: 盖勒特·格林德沃第一人称视角Rate：NC-17Warning：OOC / NO-Magic World  / Underage / WW1时期 / Sucking / Hands Free / Cum In Mouth  / CMBYN桃子梗Summary：图书馆、镜湖、谷仓、成熟的蜜桃和少年们缠绕在一起的额角碎发。让我们一起搞Albus学长吧





	桃子

（一）

今年是我讨厌戈德里克山谷第十六年。

戈德里克的夏天永远潮湿又绵长：天气总是闷热得要命，一丝风也没有，稠乎乎的空气好像凝住了一样。如果不是嵌在后山腰上的美若仙境的镜湖和巴沙特姑妈烹饪的美味蜜桃馅饼，鬼才愿意夏天到这个地方来。

但事实上，如今的我已经失去了选择的余地。

当父亲作为智囊的一员加入小毛奇的“这个修正计划” (1) 时，结局就已经注定；从我并没有继续申请大学这一点就可以看出来：德意志大势已去。

而我的父亲是个迫不得已的聪明人。

于是，初夏6月，我提着笨重的皮箱，拿着伪造的英国护照在勒阿佛尔登上了横跨英吉利海峡的轮渡。

经过整整一天的奔波，我终于得以在黄昏前向我一年没见的巴沙特姑妈行了一个脱帽礼。

“哦，我可怜的盖尔，你一定饿坏了吧。”

姑妈的话只是在我的耳边绕了一个圈，我全然没有听进去一个单词。

只因为我注意到了那个站在厨房忙碌着的少年。

他赤着脚踩在地板上，肆意的炫耀着他浑圆的脚后跟；棉布质地的裤子随意的卷到小腿肌肉线条以上，纤细白皙的脚踝，在昏暗的烛光中晃晃的，恍如百合花洁白绽开的瓣。  
他穿着洁白的衬衫，扣子却又不扣好，大片的胸膛就那样露着。  
他的脸上长着青少年才有的可爱雀斑，但掌心和脚底、喉咙、前臂内侧都是一样均匀的白皙、柔嫩，就像是从没见过太阳：几乎是淡粉色的，像蜥蜴腹部一样光亮平滑。 (2)   
他拥有一头浓密柔润的明艳红发，它们就温顺的垂在的他脸颊旁，映衬着他的明眸皓齿。  
当他闻声回头对我微微颔首时，我溺死在了那副蓝宝石般的眼睛里：那感觉像是掉入馨香馥郁松脂中的小虫。

而转瞬之间，我已经决定不再挣扎，我要坠落其中。

[“巴沙特女士……”]

从他话语间的犹豫中，我知道，我一定是吓到他了。

他也许是注意到了我如狼似虎的眼神，该死的，我之前从未对男人有过如此的感觉，准确的来说，对任何人都没有过这种的感觉。就像是毛绒玩具中填充了蓬松的物质，又像是加了糖霜的苦咖啡：我的心已经被异样的膨胀感所占据，它控制了我的身体，让我动作迟缓的同时也笨嘴拙舌了起来。

最终还是巴沙特姑妈戳破了空气中弥漫着的尴尬气氛，她把我引荐给了这位美丽的男孩。

【“阿不思，这是盖勒特，我的侄子，从德国来……”】

我用眼神示意了姑妈，让她停下这肆无忌惮的演说。这番对话再继续下去还不知会有什么秘密会被讲出来，虽是在岁月静好的英格兰山谷，但政治的敏感可不分时间地点。

[“你好盖勒特，我是阿不思，是邓布利多庄园的大儿子。经常听巴沙特女士说起你。”]

我看见他将湿漉漉的双手在裤子上简单的擦了擦，然后用他那抹了蜜糖般的愉悦声音介绍着自己，顺带的还握上了我的手。

真是位英格兰甜心，可是我怎么不知道邓布利多家族里还有这样一个尤物呢。我可是戈德里克的常客，当然知道三年前搬来的那一家人，是的，谁能将那个不招人喜欢的早熟山羊胡子还有他那个瘫痪的妹妹和眼前这个辣死的男孩联想到一起呢？看看他那走路时的姿势吧，两瓣翘翘的臀肉都要撅到天上去了！

【“邓布利多庄园？你是说山脚下的那个？”】

他宝石般亮晶晶的眸子只是望着我，他在打量我，这太棒了。

[“我在伦敦读公学，搬家后并没有回来过。所幸我通过了霍格沃茨大学的入学考试，否则我不会拥有这么美好暑假时光的。”]

他笑了，一双弯弯的眼睛，把我带进一个无限遐想的甜蜜世界。

然后他走到桌旁，随手拿起果盘里的一个干净桃子扔给了我，然后对我说：

[“我想你应该尝尝。”]

他咬了一口，桃子的汁水从他的唇齿间迸了出来，顺着他上唇的边缘挂到他的唇珠上，接着他伸出粉红的舌头轻轻一卷就将那蜜汁裹入口中。桃子那圆润、中间一道凹弧的形状，让我不禁想到：当天他爬上树干伸手摘桃子时，他那与桃子颜色形状相呼应的紧实圆润的臀部卡在树枝间，树枝粗糙的沟壑摩擦他的粉红隐秘，他的喉间是否会溢出难以自持的呻吟呢？

[“很好吃，不是吗？”]

他是故意的。

他把桃子交到我的手心里，其实是让我抚着他的臀；咬果子的同时，我也同样的在咬着他。

 

（二）

一切的开始都比我预想的要顺利的多。

那时我们一起相约到镇上的图书馆去度过漫长的午后时光，他总是钟情于文艺复兴时期的巨匠，而我总是啃食着一本又一本的不同地方的政治史，用他的话来说就是“这个金发小弟弟活得像个搞政治的诡辩家。”

【“我才不当诡辩家，非要做坏蛋的话，我会选择做一个黑魔王。”】

我用手抓起鬓角的碎发洋装要把它们向上梳到头顶上的样子。

【“把头发梳成这样，引领世界的时尚潮流。”】

他把脸埋到他手里那本《神曲》里，肩一耸一耸的，没过一会儿他实在是憋不住了，应该是脚都笑软了的缘故，他只得扶着书架向我正坐着的窗台走过来。

[“可是为什么偏偏是黑魔王呢？”]

他轻轻的俯身，压低自己的重心以接近我的腿间，然后一下子把摊开在我腿上的《荷马史诗》抽走，装作若无其事的读了起来。

每当他靠近我的时候，我总能闻见他身上清香淡雅的奶香气，尽管他已多次声明：成年人不会拥有如此绵甜的味道。

【“因为在德国的坊间童话里，黑魔王抢走了世间最美的公主，并和她度过了余生。”】

[“额……那公主过的幸福吗？”]

【“童话里并没有说，但是我觉得她过得很幸福。”】

我微微侧身将头亲昵的靠在阿不思的肩头，柔顺的金发磨蹭着他红扑扑的侧脸。

【“因为世人只认识公主美丽的面容，可又有谁懂公主火热的内心呢？”】

我伏在阿不思的耳边呢喃、呓语，我看见他的脸以肉眼可见的速度变得通红了起来，而且蔓延到身后颈间，仿佛温柔甘美的肉的气息正在燕发出来。

午后时光，阳光充足，万籁俱寂，绚烂又奢侈。

于是，我凑上前去，吻住了他的唇。

开始时，我只简单的衔住了他唇瓣，但很快我就开始期盼更多。他的唇异常晶莹香甜，我将温热的舌滑入他口中，贪婪地攫取着属于他的气息，用力地探索过每一个角落，动情的吮吸着鲜嫩水润的舌尖。羞愤的潮红像是禁忌的蔷薇，它攀着阿尔舒展的身体，从耳根、连脖子、经背脊一路绽放下去，直至脚跟。

阿尔并不会换气。于是我将他松开，赋予了他一个呼吸的机会。他的手紧紧的环抱着我的脖颈，像是离开了水的鱼一样大口大口的呼吸着新鲜的空气。

【“还是…公主本就渴望着。”】

也许是耳侧的低语让他从旖旎的气氛中清醒了过来，慌乱中，他一把将我推开，猛地站了起来，动作大到碰掉身后的那本《神曲》。

[“我…我该回去给妹妹做饭了。”]

望着他慌张逃跑的背影，我的嘴角抑制不住的上扬到了一个未曾达到过的弧度。

夕阳的光辉笼罩细纱，风从窗外来，随手就抚过了地上那本书的页。

书上写着：

“ Through me the way into the grieving city,  
Through me the way into eternal sorrow,  
Through me the way among the lost people. ” (3) 

 

(三)

8月的午后，天空会忽而被一阵阴霾笼罩，然后蒙蒙的湿气开始蕴染戈德里克的每个角落，但这夏雨却又下不起规模，它们淅淅沥沥,点点击落：而着这雨雾弥漫间的镜湖则是人间绝景。

阿尔坐在湖滩上，手里正把玩着一块不大的乳白色鹅卵石：许是天气原因吧！那鹅卵石在他的手里泛着黏稠的光芒，它呈现着一种雾面的奶白色，像是从什么难以启齿的液体中浸染过一样。我甚至开始怀疑他是不是用这块石头做过什么不得了的事情了。

一阵微风吹起了他那件宽松的白麻衫，麻衫在风中如波浪般的鼓胀飘动起来，而在那麻衫下隐藏的是让我夜夜遐想的美妙身体。尽管我从不掩饰我有多想拥有它，但从那个吻后我们却再也没有过其他逾举行为。

镜湖的湖水是一种难以言语的淡蓝色，像柔顺的丝绸或者刀剑的霜刃般，反射出闪闪的光芒，看上去天空本身更为湛蓝；但若要站原些看它时它又能与天空融融一天，有一种摄人心魄的别样魅力，就如同它的名字一样：它能映射出人内心深处的最终秘密。

我只是盯着湖水看了一会儿我就不想再偷懒下去了。

我想从上次那个吻之后，我们之间就有了一份微妙的魔力了：我们都很难相信彼此会蠢到去假装那个吻没有发生过。既然这样，当下不言，更待何时？

我走上前去，坐在他的身侧，率先打破了沉默。

【“我记得在哪儿听过一个法则： 当 A 完全迷恋 B 的时候， B 必定无可避免地也爱上了 A。”】

我顿了顿以便观察他的表情。而他则是故意侧过头去，不给我看他那因为心虚而垂下的长睫毛。

【“所以呢？”】

[“什么所以呢？”]

【“你的回答。”】

[“盖勒特·格林德沃，你就是特大号的大傻瓜”]

他生气了。两腮鼓胀得通红，肩膀微微的颤抖着，他低垂着头，双拳稍稍握紧，像是下定了什么决心似的对我低吼了一声：

[“晚上8点在庄园后的谷仓等我。”]

他又一次跑开了，剩下渴望、忐忑、无措的我。

我被各种情绪包围着、拉扯着，就像是中了大奖的人在开奖前那一刻的复杂感觉：我感觉我是赢了，这场关系里从来都不是我一个人。

没有你和我，只有我们，共同沉沦。

 

(四)

我向姑婆道了晚安之后，便关紧了房间了门、熄灭了烛台上的蜡烛。

一刻钟后，我出现在了邓布利多庄园的谷仓门前。虽然跳窗的时候我擦伤了脚踝，但这并不妨碍我飞奔到庄园时那急切的心情。

谷仓的门虚掩着，从缝隙中我能看摇曳的烛光，一个巨大的影子被烛光投到谷仓粗糙的壁上。

我在看清那影的主人正在做什么之后，我反锁了谷仓门。

 

阿尔手里握着一个拳头大的桃子。桃子的核正躺在边上的稻草上，而桃子的主人正轻轻地把毛茸茸、颜色如红晕般的桃子放到他的腹股沟上，向下自力，让裂开的桃子从他身上滑下去。肉质绵密的蜜桃拥有丰沛的汁水，如果让它们流到麦垛上去，的确是暴殄天物了，于是我鬼使神差的走了上去，舔舐上了那蓄满了汁水的蜜桃。

他在微凉的舌间下微微的颤抖着，手却引导着那绵软熟透的蜜桃滑向了自己粉红的翘立处，而我也决定不再拉扯：我夺过了他手中的蜜桃，然后用嘴代替了它的工作。

当我含住他时，他像一个被煮熟的虾子一样整个人都拱坐了起来，他加紧了自己修长的腿，然后才舒畅的呻吟了出来。

[“盖尔…盖尔…啊…”]

什么羞耻、困惑、痛苦都随他去吧。我要他，同时他要我，今夜我们会互相拥有。

我摩挲着他的囊袋，舌尖戳弄着头部的小口，舌面绕过粉红的表面、感受他在我口中的每一次跳动；我吮吸着他，像是圣徒吮吸着神圣的祭品；我想要他的播种，然后再用舌头清理干净他性器的每一个角落：像是仆人整理的大厅中的每一件展示品那样干净，而我也不会觉得这样低贱，反而像是完成了一场圣洁的标记。

当他的腹部发紧，挣扎也变得剧烈起来的时候我按住了他，同时也开始用一根手指手开拓他那已经被桃汁润湿的隐秘幽径。

[“盖尔，不…啊！”]

他尖叫着、一滴不漏的发射到了我的口中。

然后他伸手抚上了我的脸颊，用手抚摸着我的面颊。当白色的浊液从我的嘴角拉丝流下时，我又将它们吞了下去大半。

剩下的白浊被我用做了沾湿两根手指。

当我将手指缓缓的、 虔诚的埋入他的隐秘处时，我变像个得到至宝的孩子一样小心了起来。我轻轻的旋转着、进入着、抽送着：我要抚平每一条褶皱，探索每一处敏感；我想要阿尔因我尔尖叫，为我而发疯，我要他沉迷与我，永坠深渊。

当那滑腻，松软的蜜处一张一合的邀请一个压抑了已久的猛兽时，我终于决定撕去掩饰，化身虎狼。

硕大的肉斧劈开了幽闭的紧脔，敏感的爱人在我怀里颤抖着登上名为极乐的山峰。

我衔住了他颤栗的红樱，同时腰腹用力开拓起了我从未涉足的疆域。

当我轻轻戳弄它，身下的阿尔便会发出更加婉转悠扬的呻吟。

【“原来是这里。”】

这里就是打开欢愉之门的秘辛。于是我狠狠的顶弄上了那个微凸的小点。

[“盖尔…吻我…盖尔”]

他的性器又一次喷出了稀薄的白浊：这次甚至都没有经过任何爱抚，发泄完了以后的粉红性器一抽一抽的吐着前液，像极了它此时已经累坏了的主人。

【“阿尔，我爱你。”】

我爱他，所以我不想让他难过。于是我抽出了我的硕大，然后全数射在阿尔的小腹上。

【“阿尔，我爱你。”】

我整个人趴在阿尔的身上，活像是庄园门口正在撒娇的大型犬类生物。

【“阿尔，我爱你。  
等战争结束了，我们就去北美，去澳新，去那随便一个你喜欢的地方，让我们远离欧洲，好不好？”】

【“阿尔，我爱你。  
以后我们建一座属于我们的庄园好不好，再样条狗，怎么样？”】

[“好了，我知道了。你压的喘不过气来了。”]

阿尔把我推到了一边，然后自顾自的穿起衬衣来，但是我还是听见他在小声嘀咕着什么。我凑上前去，听清了他的话。

他说：

[“我也爱你，盖勒特。”]

谷仓外，有一颗桃子树。

桃子树上的桃子都熟透了。

我最爱吃桃子。

今天夏天以及往后的每一年夏天，我会品尝更多的蜜桃。

我爱死戈德里克山谷的夏天了。

注释：  
(1)“这个修正计划”：即施里芬计划。由施里芬伯爵用十年时间完成的一份对法国的战争计划。但在后期小毛奇接手后没有能力再将其与时俱进或者将其完备，间接导致了德国一战失败。

(2)比喻引用自《Call Me By You Name 》原著中Elio对Olivier初次动情时，Elio对Olivier身体的描述。

(3)译为：“通过我，进入痛苦之城， 通过我，进入永世凄苦之深坑， 通过我，进入万劫不复之人群。”是但丁《神曲》里面刻在地狱门上的文字。背景是上世纪的英国政府对同性恋行为深恶痛绝。这里暗指GG要带着AD坠入黑暗。


End file.
